


Fringe Benefits

by kerithwyn



Category: Sports Night
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-10
Updated: 2005-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerithwyn/pseuds/kerithwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim takes a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fringe Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> ...wtf? yeah, I dunno. Random neuron firing while watching "A Girl Named Pixley."

It's another too-late meeting, and Dana is freaking out this time--not that she needs an excuse--because the show tomorrow is short and they need to find 45 minutes to fill.

Granted, that's an understandable reason to freak out, but Kim thinks that all the drama is really unnecessary. They'll work it out, they always do. Despite all the histrionics, Dana's put together a good team. A tight team.

She's only half-listening when Dan comes in. There's some banter about his being on Isaac-watch (which is sweet) yet not knowing where Isaac *is* (which is typical) and then Dan puts his hands on her shoulders and...begins to rub.

Which is. Just fine by her. It's not really that unusual, the whole Sports Night crew tends to be a little touchy-feely, and Dan in particular doesn't shy away from touching people. Especially Casey. But Kim doesn't remember him actively going out of his way to touch *her* before, and....

It doesn't matter. Dan's hands feel *good,* casually massaging her shoulders while talking over her head about some almost-except-not archery bronze medal winner, the point being the guy wasn't even in the *running* but they're so desperate for news that Dana looks tempted to ask for the write-up anyway.

They're still babbling and Dan is still rubbing and Kim lets her eyes unfocus a bit until she can just about hear him murmur, "You're tense."

She wants to be funny, because Dan is always funny and she doesn't want to *bore* him, but all she can think to tell him is the truth. "Well, Dan, I'm here way past quitting time because my boss is insane, she wants 45 minutes of news where there's no news."

"Relax," Dan whispers, his fingers stroking lightly over the nape of her neck. Kim feels her nipples tighten under her sweater, and that's when Dan's hands slide down to the swell of her breasts, and--

Her eyes fly open and of course Dan's hands are still on her shoulders, not caressing at all but absently resting there while the rest of the team talks about some other guys who aren't news, either.

Kim smiles a little, because everyone smiles in these meetings--they're a funny group. Finally Dana shoos them all away, threatening their livelihoods if they don't come back with real stories, and Kim's perfectly satisfied to escape to her tiny cubicle.

She can still feel his phantom hands on her shoulders, and the faint whiff of his aftershave, and she thinks it's going to be a little bit before she can concentrate again on work. It's a perfectly good fantasy, perfectly harmless, and she can spend another couple of minutes daydreaming about where it goes next, or maybe it'll segue into the one about Danny and Casey and the deserted studio.

That's a really good one, too.

Kim loves her job. It's exciting and never predictable. But what really keeps bringing her back every night are the perqs they don't tell you about.

 

 

  
(500 words)


End file.
